Langston and her family and friends
by deanna.carpenter16
Summary: she cares about her family and friends but when Ford tries to kiss her she goes all crazy
1. Chapter 1

Langston was in class at school then the bell rang and Markko and Langston walked out and went to Markkos Locker first then he shut his locker and grabed Langstons hand and they went to her locker and she opened her locker and Markko kissed her as she was grabbing her books out of her locker then she shut her locker as she grabbed her laptopand they were walking to class as soon as they got to the class Dorian was at their class waiting for Langston

Langston: what are you doing here

Dorian: your principle called me for a meeting with you and me

Langston: okay but i have to go to class

Dorian: no you dont

Langston walks in the class with Markko and sits down as the teacher walks in and her phone rings

: hello

Principle: send Langston Wilde to my office please

Mrs. mcbain: sure thing

Mcbain hung the phone up

: Langston you are needed in the principles office

Langston: sure thing

Langston grabbed her stuff and headed to the principles office as soon as she got there she walked in and saw nurses and Dorian

Langston: what is this about

Principle: just the hospital called me and told me they need to do a test on you at the hospital

Langston: for what Dorian

Dorian: i dont know now lets go

Langston: fine

Principle: you better hurry

Langston and Dorian left to the hospital as soon as they got there they went inside and the nurse led them to a room and the nurse gave her a gown and Langston put it on and layed on the bed before Dorian came back in the room the docter came in with Dorian and Dorian sat in a chair by Langston

Docter: we have to give you a shot to go to sleep

Langston: okay

Dorian: it will be fine i promise

the docter gave her the shot and she fell asleep and Dorian held her hand the whole time and the docter was doing test on her for a hour and finally when he was done he told Dorian everything

Docter: nothing wrong at all

Dorian: can she go home

Docter: ya as soon as she wakes up

Dorian: okay how long will that be

Docter: 2 hours

Dorian: okay

the docter left and Dorian called Blair

( phone call )

Blair: hello

Dorian: Balir it is me have the kids made it home yet

Blair: everyone but Langston

Dorian: i knew that the hospital want to do some test on her she is sleeping rite now you guys can come down

Blair: we will be rite there

Dorian: okay

everyone heard and got in the car and drove to the hospital and went to Langstons room and saw Dorian holding her hand while she was sleeping

Starr: oh thank god she is okay

Dorian: when she wakes up she will be alot better

Starr: okay good

Dorian: ya

2 hours later she woke up and got dressed and they went home Langston went to her room and did some homework and then she got pajamas on and fell asleep and Dorian, Starr, Blair went to chck on her when the rest left they knocked on the door and Langston didnt answerer so they went rite in and saw her sleeping

Blair: are you sure she is okay

Dorian: yes she is probly just tired

Blair: okay

they walked out and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Langston was still sleeping when everyone got up so Dorian went up to her room and went in and saw her sleeping

Dorian: Langston time to get up for school

Langston: mom really

Dorian: yes now get up

Langston: fine

Langston gets up and gets dressed and grabbed her stuff and went down stairs

Starr: morning Lang

Langston: morning

Dorian: eat Langston

Langston: all rite

Langston ate and got up with Starr and went out to the living room and walked out the door and got in the car and went to school as soon as they got there they went to their locker and 3 hours have passed and her phone rang it was Dorian

Langston: hello

Dorian: are you feeling okay

Langston: yes just fell asleep in 3 classes nothing really

Dorian: do you need to come home

Langston: no im fine

Langston grabbed her stuff and hung up and went to class and this new teacher Ford walked in and Kissed her and Langston pulled away and punched him out cold and Markko walked in

Markko: why did you do that

Langston: he kissed me

Markko: you should go home call Dorian to come get you

Langston: alrite

Langston walked out and called Dorian

Langston: come get me i want to come home

Dorian: im on my way

Dorian showed up in 5 minutes and signed her out and they went home and Ford got up and went to the office and told them the Langston punched him and he went back to the class and started passing out papers as soon as they got home Langston sat on the couch and started crying

Dorian: is something wrong

Langston: this teacher Ford kissed me so i punched him

Dorian: it is fine sweetie i promise go to your room and get some sleep

Langston: alrite i will

Langston went to her room and got some sleep when the school called John and John went to Dorian's house and Dorian let him in

John: where is Langston

Dorian: sleeping she was at the hospital last night for some test

John: i will wait till she wakes up

then a hour later everyone just got home Starr and Blair but Markko and Cole went to the cafe then another hour later Langston got up and grabbed her purse and went down stairs and saw everyone sitting down when she was about to leave to the cafe

Langston: what is he doing here

John: im here because you punched of your teachers

Langston: yes

John: we have to take you in cussody to ask some questions

Langston: okay

Dorian: i will meet you down their Langston dont worry go get dressed

Langston went upstair and got dressed and went back down stairs with no jacket it was warm out and starr texted Markko and John grabbed Langstons wrist and put them behinde her and put handcuffs on her and Dorian grabbed Langston and her own purse and everyone got in the car while Langston was put in the car and as soon as Langston got to the police station they put her in a cell cell by her self then Dorian and the others showed up a hour later and went into Johns office and the officer was in the office

John: go get Langston

Officer: you got it

John: take a seat everyone

everytook a seat and the officer opened the cell and Langston walked out

Officer: hands behinde your back

Langston: i got it

Langston put her hands behinde her back and the officer put the handcuffs on her and they walked to Johns office as soon as they got to Johns office Markko got up and hugged Langston and gave her a kiss

Markko: i love you i wont let anything happen to you

Langston: i love you to i only punch ford to protect us from breaking up

Markko: i know Dorian said her lawyer is on his way

Langston: are you serious mom

Dorian: yes

Langston: thanks Dorian

Dorian: i will protect all the way through

John: sit down Langston

Langston sits down the lawyer comes in

Lawyer: you are free to ask questions now John

John: Langston what happened at school when you punched Ford

Langston: i walked into class and he kissed me so i punched him because he is to old for me and i will never ruin me and Markkos relation ship

John: i know you are telling the truth because the lie detector was on the whole time so you are free now

Langston stands up and walks out with the handcuffs on then she walks back in and the officer takes the handcuffs off of her and they walk out to the car and go home and John calls the school and tells them to fire ford immediately and the school did and Langston went to her room and fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Langston had her dress on and so did Starr and they had their hair done and they grabbed their purse and went down stairs where the boys were and Dorian and Blair was and Dorian and Blair were taking pictures and Langston went back up stair and grabbed her bag and went back down stairs and they left and they got in seperate cars and went to the prom as soon as they got there they started to dance for a while

Markko: tonight is going to be the best night

Langston: you got that rite

then starr walked up

Starr: Langston i will try to keep your cover from aunt Dorian

Langston: i know you will if you cant just tell her we are at the palce okay

Starr: got it

2 hours later the Prom was over Cole took Starr home and Markko and Langston went to the palce as soon as they got to the Palce Langson and Markko went to their room and they both got changed and Starr finally got home and went inside and went to her roomand got in her pajamas

At the Palce Langston came out of the bathroom

Langston: you like

Markko: i love

Markko got a condom out and handed it to Langston and he started kissing her and they both were on the bed kissing back at Dorians mansion Dorian went to Langstons room and she wasnt in her room so she went to Starrs toom

Dorian: Starr do you know where Langston is

Starr: no why

Dorian: i know you are lying to me

Blair walks in

Dorian: your daughter wont tell me where Langston is

Blair: tell her where Langston is Starr or you are grounded

Starr: fine Langston is at the Palce having sex with Markko its their anaversery

Dorian walks out of her room and calls Langstons phone and Markko's phone then Dorian grabbed her purse and went to the palce

At the Palce Langston had her dress off and the only thind she had on was her bra Markko was completely naked as soon as Dorian got to the palce she asked for a key to Markkos room and they gave it to her and Langston and Markko were both under the covers with music on and they were still making out when Dorian barged in

Dorian: Langston Wide how could you not tell me

Langston: um its not what it looks like

Dorian: unhuh well you get to have your night tonight but tommarow when you get home you go straight to your room got it young lady

Langston: okay

Langston started making out with Markko after she left after a hour they were finished and started talking

Markko: is that how you wanted it to be

Langston: not really it was better

Markko: good

Langston: you know we are probly not going o be able to each other except for school for a while

Markko: i know you are going to be locked in you room grounded

Langston: ya well we should probly get to sleep

Markko: ya

Markko and Langston went ot sleep and didnt wake up untill Morning

At Dorians she went to Starrs room

Dorian: i found her she was having sex with Markko but she is going to be grounded when she gets home tommarow

Blair: really just for having sex

Dorian: she lied to me im going to bed i will see you in the morning

Starr: night aunt Dorian

Dorian: night Starr

they all went to sleep untill morning


	4. Chapter 4

Langston and Markko got up in the morning and got dressed and they grabbed their bags and got in the car with everything they brought and Markko took Langston home first as soon as they got to Langston they both went inside and Markko started kissing Langston

Markko: i better go i dont want to get in the details with Dorian

Langston: ya i love you Markko

Markko: i love you to Lang

Markko kissed Langston again and Dorian came down and Markko left and Langston went to her room and layed down on her bed smiling and Starr came in her room

Starr: how was it

Langston: amazing im not joking it was the best time of my life even if it means getting grounded or locked in my room

Starr: i bet well i better get to my room before you get in more trouble

Langston: ya

Starr left and Langston grabbed her Algebra homework and started working on her homework then she got on her laptop and uploaded her pictures on her laptop then Dorian came in to Langstons room

Dorian: Langston sweetie

Langston: what you dont knock now

Dorian: you are going to have consequences for lieing to me

Langston: i did it cause i knew you wouldnt let me go

Dorian: you got that rite that is why you are grounded for a month you are to go to school and straight home

Langston: okay can i do my homework

Dorian: and you can only come out of your room to eat drink or grab something i will have someone here when im out to keep an eye on you

Langston: i get it can i do my homework

Dorian: im not finshed if i catch Markko up here you will be grounded longer and you will be doing your studying with Markko down stairs and you will be locked in your room for the rest of the part

Langston: i get it now can you please leave

Dorian: yes but i am having a laser installed on the front and back it will go off if you try to sneak out of the house and you will be a sleep for a hour that is if you step on the box

Langston: i get it now please leave

Dorian: okay

Dorian left and Langston finished her homework and Dorian had todd fix Langstons door and put the lock on the other side of the door and he shut the door and locked it and he left and Markko video chatted Langston

Langston: hey Markko i hate my life rite now

Markko: how come

Langston: im locked in my room literly locked and the only way i get out of my room is get something to eat or drink, school, and studying with you but it has to be down stairs

Markko: well i will be over tommarow i promise

Langston: thanks i love you alot

Markko: i love you to you should go take a shower and look at your fashion magazines and video chat Starr

Langston: thanks see you tommarow

Markko: bye

Langston: bye

Langston gets in the shower and 5 minutes later she gets out and gets dressed for bed and gets on her laptop and Starr video chats her first

Langston: hey whats up

Starr: im not worried about me im worried about you now what happened

Langston: Dorian literally locked me in my room i cant come out unless i call her to get something to eat or drink, school and to study with Markko

Starr: im sorry Langston im at home i wasnt staying there tonight with the occuredness i didnt think she would go this far

Langston: that not it she put a laser box on the front and back door to put me to sleep if i try to sneak out this is for a whole month im going to end up going crazy i fell like a prisoner Starr help me

Starr: if i could i would i promise

Langston: i know i will see you at school monday

Starr: ya bye

Langston: bye

Langston shut her laptop put it on her desk and got her magazines out and looked at them them Dorian came up and umlocked the door an opened the door

Langston: Dorian if that is you please leave me alone

Dorian: i was just letting you know dinner is done

Langston gets up and goes and eats after she was done eating Dorian got up and told her

Dorian: open the front door

Langston: why

Dorian: just open the door

Langston opened the door and she stepped on the box and the laser shocked her and Langston fell on the ground and she was asleep Dorian picked her up and walked upstairs with her and put her in her room untill she wakes up a hour later Langston wakes up in Dorian's room and she gets up and goes to her room and lays down then Dorian comes in

Langston: what do you want im going to sleep so just lock my door and let me be

Dorian: okay

Dorian shut Langstons door and locked the door and she went to her own room and went to sleep Langston waited untill she heard her snoring and Markko was at her window and Langston let him in and he kissed her

Langston: you have to go before she gets up and checks on me

Markko: alright bye

Markko leaves and Langston gets in bed and falls asleep

a hour later Dorian gets up and checks on her and sees her sleeping and she shut the door and locked it again and she went back to bed and didnt wake up untill morning


	5. Chapter 5

Dorian got up and checked on Langston she was still sleeping so Dorian woke her up

Dorian: Langston get up

Langston gets up and gets dressed and went down stairs and ate and she went back to her room with Dorian following her she went in her room and Dorian locked the door when Ford knocked on the door and Langstons phone rang it was Markko

Markko: hey i cant come over i have to work

Langston: that is fine i love you

Markko: love you 2

they hung up and Dorian answered the door

Dorian: who are you

Ford: im Ford get Langston down here now

Dorian: okay

Dorian went upstairs and unlocked Langstons door and told her to go down stairs and she went down stairs and saw Ford

Langston: what do you want

Ford: you got me fired and you are going to pay

Langston: ya rite what are you going to do kidnapp me knock me out so im in the hospital because my mom has a lot of people that know you

Ford: you will see when it comes to that point

Langston: get out of my house now

Ford: sure after i do this

Ford punched Langston and she was knocked out with a black eye and Ford left when Starr, Todd and Blair came in and Langston was still laying on the floor

Starr: what happened

Dorian: Ford came in here and punched her

Starr: are you serious

Dorian: yes Todd will you take her up to her room

Todd: sure thing

Todd picks Langston up and took her to her room and layed her on the bed while Dorian grabbed an icepack and went upstairs with Starr and Blair and saw her on her bed passed out Dorian gave the icepack to Blair and Blair put it on her eye and Starr held Langstons head up then Dorian went over to her and checked on her it has been 2 hours and she is still not awake

Starr: im calling Markko

Dorian: all rite

Starr calls Markko

Markko: hey Starr

Starr: get over to Dorians now Langston is hurt bad

Markko: on my way

Markko got in the car with in 5 minute Markko was at Dorian and Starr answered the door and he ran up stairs into Langstons room and saw her passed out Blair put her head on the pillow 2 hours later she was still asleep and Dorian started to get all worried then and hour later she started to wake up and Markko ran to Langston and gave her a kiss

Langston: okay i love you to Markko

Markko: i know but you were out for 5 hours

Langston: suddenly im not feeling so good

Langston got up and ran to the bathroom and shut the door behinde her and started throwing up and Starr went in with her

Langston: go get my bag i havent unpacked yet

Starr: okay

Starr got her bag and brought it to her and she opened a condom and it had holes in it

Langston: i think im pregnant

Starr: no that cant be

Langston: their are holes in them and the only one that could do that is Lola

Langston gets up off the ground and goes and goes to Lolas room with everyone following her and Lola answered the door

Lola: Langston you dont look so good are you pregnant

Langston: very funny Lola this is your fault now did you puncture holes in the condoms

Lola: now why would i do that

Langston: to see me suffer now did yes or no so i can lay you out

Lola: yes i did puncture holes in the condoms

Langston: you bitch this is your fault im pregnant how could you

Langston was about to lay her out when Markko grabbed Langston

Langston: Lola dont talk to me,Markko,Starr or Cole again in school or out of school just leave me alone Lola

Langston went to her room and shut the door and layed on her bed crying when Dorian came in with Markko, Starr, and Blair and saw her crying and Markko went over to her

Markko: Langston look at me please so we can solve the problem

Langston sits up

Langston: the problems already been done im pregnant and we cant fix that and Dorian before you say anything im not having an abortion

Markko: its fine we can do this i promise you i parents moved to Hawii so we can do it we will still live in seperate houses

Langston: i cant do that you should go to college i can raise it with Dorian's help all of my other familys help

Markko: are you sure im staying till you graduate

Langston: im sure

Markko: i going to help

Langston: okay

Markko and Langston were hugging and Langston got up and grabbed her purse and went down stairs

Dorian: Langston where you going you are still grounded

Langston: hospital

Dorian: im coming with

Langston: really Dorian me and Markko want to do this together

Dorian: fine

Langston and Markko drove to the hospital when they got there they went inside and had her put a hospital gown on the docter came in and put gel on her stomach and stated to check if she was pregnant

Docter: you are a day pregnant but i wont be able to tell you what it is untill you are a month pregnant

Langston: okay can i go

Doter: ya

Langston got dressed and they walked out of the hospital and drove to Dorians as soon as they got there they went inside and Dorian went rite to her

Dorian: are you pregnant

Langston started crying and went to her room and Markko left and Dorian went upstair and Langston was on the floor by her bed on the other side crying and Dorian came in the room and heard her crying

Dorian: Langston im not mad

Langston: yes you are you are just telling me that im going to kill Lola

Dorian: Langston well we need to tell your uncle ray what happened

Langston: i will

Langston got up and went to Rays room and knocked and he answered it

Ray: Langston

Langston: your daughter punctured holes in my condoms and got me pregnant

Ray: what i will take care of it

Langston: thanks

Langston went back to her room and Dorian saw her still crying so she got up and gave her a hug

Dorian: it will be fine im not mad

Langston: im so sorry

Langston layed in bed and fell asleep untill morning


	6. Chapter 6

6 months later Langston is at school about to shut her locker when she went into labor and Markko stopped and so did Starr and Cole

Starr: Langston whats wrong

Langston: baby coming now call Dorian to meet us at the hospital

they all ran to the car and helped Langston in the car and Starr called Dorian and she answered

Starr: Aunt Dorian Langston went into Labor hospital now

Dorian: i will be there in 5 minutes

Starr: okay bye

Dorian gets in the car as soon as Langston, Markko, Starr, and Cole got to the hospitaland they went rite in helping Langston in the hospital and the docter took her to a room immediately and she got changed in a hospital gown and she gets on the hospital bed and lays down under the covers and Markko went out to get the others

Markko: its clear to go in they havent took her back yet

Markko went back in the room with Langston

Markko: you still holding up

Langston: yes and they will be taking me back soon

Dorian and the rest came in the room when Markko kissed Langston and Langston put her hands around him still kissing him and they stopped

Markko: i love you

Langston: i love you to

Starr: okay you 2 we get it

Langston: i love you 2 starr

Starr: very funny

Langston: ow

Dorian: Langston are you okay

Langston: ya

the docter came in and took her to anther room and the other went to the waiting room and Markko went with Langston as soon as they got to the room they lifted the night gown

Docter: okay Langston push

Langston pushed

Docter: one more time push

Langston pushed and the baby was out

and the docter cleaned it up and got it dressed and handed her to Langston and the docter went out and told the pthers

Docter: you can go in

Dorian: thanks

back in Langstons room

Markko: what are we going to name her

Langston: Loren Marie

Markko: let use your last name for your parents

Langston: really

Markko: yeah

Langston: Loren Marie Wilde

Markko: i love that name

the others came in and saw the 2 laughing and having fun and kissing

Dorian: you 3 look adorable

Markko: we gave her a name it is Loren Marie Wilde

Starr: that is so cute

Langston: she is sleeping will you take her Markko and put her in the bed over there so i can sleep

Markko: sure

Markko grabbed Loren and put her in her bed and Langston fell asleep when she woke up it was morning and Dorian was there and Langston got dressed and went home as soon as they got home Langston went inside and talked to Dorian

Langston: Dorian could you be her legal gardian untill i graduate

Dorian: sure so you dont have to worry about anything you are only 16 a sophmore in highschool

Langston: thanks im going to my room with her

Dorian: okay

Langston went upstair when Ray came out

Ray: Langston i see you had the baby she is still grounded

Langston went back down stairs

Langston: im going to go to school

Dorian: okay put Loren in the Crib

Langston: already did bye

Langston left and went to school with her stuff as soon as she got their everyone was stairing at her and Brittany came up to her

Brittany: so i see no lump

Langston: Brittany tell me something rude again you will be on the ground and im not kidding its Lolas fault i got pregnant she punctured holes in the condoms

Brittany: well really and Ford said watch your back

the last bell rang and she went home to her room with her baby and fell asleep the baby started crying and Dorian came up and took care of it for her and Langston slept untill morning


	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks later Langston was at school in class when the bell rang and Brittany got in Langstons face

Langston: Markko hold this

Markko: okay

Langston gave Markko her stuff and the principle came out and Langston pushed Brittany to the locker while she was doing that the principle called Dorian

( phone call )

Dorian: hello

Principle: can you come down to the school rite away

Dorian: sure

they hang up

Dorian: will you watch Loren i have to go to the school

Blair: ya

Dorian: thanks

Dorian drove to the school and then Brittany in her face with her friends and Dorian came in the school and saw Langston

Brittany: Langston why do you try to be pretty you already a loser

Langston: thats it

Langston went after Brittany but Markko gave Starr all of Langstons stuff and Markko grabbed her

Markko: Langston dont

Langston: why

Markko: Dorian is over there

Langston saw her and opened her locher and Brittany walked by and Langston tripped her

Langston: have a nice fall

Brittany: you mean like you and your baby Langston

Langston slammed her locker grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom and started crying

Starr: Brittany you ever say that to my cousin again you will be dead because i will make sure of it

Dorian walked up behide Starr as starr pushed Brittany to a locker and walked away and went to the bathroom and found Langston crying in one of the stalls then Dorian came in the bathroom to check on them and she saw Langston crying and Langston got up and went out of the bathroom to her locker and opened it and Markko came up to her

Markko: Lang you okay

Langston: not really but i have to get to class

Markko: class doesnt start for another 10 minutes

Langston: i know

Dorian walks up

Dorian: Langston is this why the princple called me

Langston: probly i didnt even know she called you

Dorian: why did you even do that

Langston: are you serious she got in my face she called me and my baby a looser what else am i going to do i have to go to class

Markko: we still have 5 minutes

Langston: Markko

Markko: what

Langston: whos watching Loren

Dorian: Blair

Langston: okay just for your information she started it

Dorian: do you want to go home

Langston: no i will stay here with Markko

Langston then kissed Markko

Dorian: i will be in the principles office

Langston: okay

Starr goes over to Dorian

Starr: aunt Dorian Brittany started it i was rite there

Dorian: i believe you guys

Starr: thanks well we better get to class

Dorian went to the principles office while Langston, Markko, Starr, and Cole went to class they went in and sat down and came in and her phone rang

:hello

Principle: send Langston Wilde to my office please

: sure

they hung up

: Langston you need to go to the principles office

Langston: okay

Langston got up and grabbed her stuff and went to the principles office as soon as she got in the principles office she went in and sat down

Langston: before you say anything Brittany started it

Principle: Langston stop let me talk

Langston: fine

Principle: Langston all isaw is you pushing Brittany to a locker i have to suspend you unless you have 3 other people that will help you out

Langston: i do Starr, Markko, and Cole

Principle call and tells her to sent Markko,starr and cole down when the bell rings since it was the last hour of the day

Principle: even if she started it why did you do it anyway

Langston: you think im going to let some one get in my face tell me that me and my baby is a loser in my face and get away with it that does not happen with me

Principle: okay now i see why you are offensive

Langston: shes lucky she didnt get punched

the bell rang and Starr, Cole, and Markko came in the principles office

Starr, Cole, Markko: Brittany started it

Principle: okay well we will see you guys tommarrow

they walked out of the office and Langston went to her Locker and grabbed her stuff as the outhers did and they went home and when they got home they studyed for a while then it was getting late and the boys left and the girls went to bed and didnt wake up untill morning


	8. Chapter 8

Langston got up for school and got dressed and the baby was crying so she got the baby up and changed it and then she did her hair and make up and grabbed her purse and her school bag and went down stairs with the baby in her hand and Starr followed her down stair with her daughter Hope and they dropped their school bags and went into the kitchen and Dorian and Blair saw them walk in

Dorian/Blair: Morning girls

Langston/Starr: Morning

Dorian: well sit down and eat

Langston: alright

the girls sat down and ate after they were done they got up and gave their daughters a kiss goodbye

Langston: bye Dorian

Starr: bye mom

the girls go in the living room and grab their stuff and leave with the driver as soon as they got to school they went to their locker and Lola showed up

Lola: hey Langston

Langston: what did i tell you about talking to me

Lola: sorry i just wanted to tell you that your baby looks like you

Langston: thanks now you can go

Lola: okay

Langston and Starr walk to class but Starr gets in class and Ford snaches Langston and takes her to his car and Lola saw it so she ran in the class room

Lola: Starr, Markko, Cole that one teacher Ford just snached Langston

Starr: im calling aunt Dorian you better get to class

Starr steps out of class and calls Dorian and she picks up

( Phone call )

Starr: Aunt Dorian Ford just kidnapped Langston pick me up after school so we can find her

Dorian: i will

they hung up and Ford was driving Langston to his house as soon as they got there he grabbed her and took her inside and he tied her wrist together and put tape on her mouth and started beating her untill she was unconcious and back at Dorians John Mcbain was there

John: i will go to Fords and find her i promise

Dorian: im following just in case she is hurt

John: fine

they both left and they went to Fords when they got there John went in and saw Langston on the floor unconcious and Ford on the bed John grabbed his handcuffs and arrested him and put him in the police car and the police drove away and Dorian went inside and saw Langston on the floor John untied her and took the tape off her mouthand checked if she had a pulse and she did and John calle and 5 minutes later the ambulance was there and they picked her up and put Langston on the streacher and took her to the hospital and Dorian went with John and Dorian called Starr and she picked up

( phone call )

Starr: aunt Dorian

Dorian: i found Langston Ford hurt her really bad she is on her way to the hospital you guy need to get there as soon as possible

Starr: okay

Starr was at her locker and Markko and Cole were there

Starr: we have to go to the hospital now Langston is hurt

Markko: lats go

they got in the car and left to the hospital as soon as they got there they saw Dorian in the waiting room and the docter came out

Docter: she is in a coma but this coma she will be able to wake up from in a week or 2

Dorian: can we please see her

Docter: sure

they went to Langstons room and saw IV's running through her

Markko: Langston why does this have to happen to the most nicest person in the world

Dorian: Markko she will be fine and Ford will be going away for a long time

Markko: good

everyone left but Dorian and she fell asleep in the hospital next to Langstons bed and Days went by watching her just laying there asleep with out hearing her voice


	9. Chapter 9

2 weeks later everyone was in the cafeateria eating except Markko and it was the afternoon and Langston opened her eyes and looked around the room and saw Markko

Langston: Markko

Markko: oh my gosh Lang your awake

Langston: how long was i asleep

Markko: 2 weeks

the docter came in

Docter: i see your awake

Langston: ya

Docter: Markko you have to leave we have to do test that we could make sure she dont fall in another coma

Markko: okay

Markko left the room and Dorian and the other were walking down the hall so Markko ran to them

Markko: shes awake

Dorian: good now i can take her home

the docter came out

Docter: she is fine but she cant go home till tommarow

Dorian: okay

they went to her room and saw her relaxing

Dorian: Langston you can go home tommarow

Langston: good Markko get over here

Markko: alright

Markko walked over there and Langston sat up and kissed him for a long time

Markko: i love you

Langston: i love you 2

everyone left but Dorian and Langston fell asleep untill morning when Langston woke up it was morning she got up and got dressed and they went home as soon as they got home she saw Loren and Langston ran to her and picked her up

Langston: hows my baby girl

Langston put her on the couch and started tickling her

Loren: mommy

Langston: did you just say your first word

Langston went upstairs and got a bikini on and went out to the pool to go swimming after she was done she went back inside and into her room and went to eat as soon as she was done eating she put Loren to bed and she went to bed and slept untill morning


	10. Chapter 10

3 months later Langston got up and got dressed and went down stairs with Starr and ate breakfast before their parents were up and as soon as they were done they put the dishes in the sink and was walking out the door when Dorian came down stairs they managed to get out and in the car and drove away as soon as they got to the school and Markko showed up and went in with Langston and Starr and Cole then came in then Dorian and Blair came to see what was going on they were wearing descises

: lets start with the love scene between Langston and Markko

Langston: got it let me put my purse down

they were putting the props on the stage

: go

Langston and Markko were stairing into eachothers eyes

Markko: Langston i love you i never want to let you go

Langston: Markko i feel the same way but you have to go to college

Markko: i will when you graduate

Langston: fine have it your way

Markko: i just love you so much Lang

Langston: i love you to

Markko and Langston started to make out and they stopped

Markko: Langston do you know what i learned about you as my girl friend

Langston: What is that

Markko: that you are my one and only freak

Langston: i feel the same way about you as does Cole and Starr

Starr and Cole walk on stage when the music starts

Starr:  
You might just be the boy Ive always known  
I might be lost in something beautiful

Cole:  
We might have found a secret deep inside ourselves  
Deeper than this moment here tonight

Starr and Cole:  
In our song  
We become one  
You and I run from the boundaries of time  
Come with me  
With Melody  
Is alive and waking our hearts in the dawning of new light

Markko:  
You might be everything Ive dreamed of

Langston:  
I might just find myself in your soul

Britney  
I can tell you that Ill always fight for what we have

All:  
Baby, take my hand and hold on

Starr & Cole:  
In our song  
We become one  
You and I run from the boundaries of time  
Come with me  
All:  
With Melody  
Is alive and waking our hearts in the dawning of new light

All:  
Like a mystery we found very deep  
Waiting to be unlocked, to be unleashed  
This is how I will always love you, (I'll always love you)

Starr & Cole  
In our song  
We become one  
You and I run from the boundaries of time  
Come with me  
With Melody  
Is alive and waking our hearts in  
Is alive and waking our hearts in the dawning of new life

: scene the next scene is Starr and Langston when Langston started living with Dorian put the Props up

they put the props up and Langston and Starr got their purses and went on stage

Starr: hey Lang

Langston: hey

they were opening their lockers

Starr: im exsosted

Langston: me to its really going to take some time to get use to your house

Starr: you will trust me

Langston: i know

Markko and Cole came to their lockers

Markko/Cole: hows are sexy ladies

Langston/Starr: depend how are sexy men are

Markko: well why dont you find out

Langston: i will

Langston kisses him

: scene the next scene is at Langstons and Starrs house with Dorian the props with a detention letter

Markkos dropping Langston off with Starr

Markko: i will see you tommarow

Langston: i love you i still hope Dorian hasnt found out abut the detention i have to serve Friday

Markko: wish you luck

Langston: Love you if she does we cant go on our date friday night

Markko: i know i love you

Langston and Markko kiss after they were done kissing Markko left and Langston went inside and saw Starr looking in the room where Langston and Dorian argue

Langston: Starr whats going

Starr: if i were you i would go to your room

Langston: why

Starr: just go

Langston went to her room and a hour later Dorian yelled for her

Dorian: Langston get down here right now

Langston: coming

Langston goes down stairs with her purse and Starr with her purse as soon as she got down there she went to see Dorian

Dorian: Langston what is this Detention about

Langston: i can explain

Dorian: explain you constantly pushing a girl to a locker

Langston: she got in my face constantly and im not going to just let her be a bitch to me

Dorian: Langston you almost knocked her out and they're is consequences in this house for that

Langston: and that is

Dorian: your grounded for 2 weeks

Langston: that is so unfair i have a date on friday

Dorian: you should of thought of that

Langston: its not fair i did not start it

Dorian: well my decision is final you are grounded now go to your room

Langston: i will go but not to my room

Langston walks out with Dorian following and Starr and Langston walk out of the house and and drive to the country club pool as soon as they get there they get out and put their bikinis on and tan and Markko and Cole show up

Markko: i see a sexy lady tanning

Langston: i know its you Markko

Markko: you only tan away from home when your upset

Langston: im grounded she got the letter

Markko: that means no date

Langston: no date

Dorian gets in her car and Drives to the country club pool as soon as she gets there she got out and went in the gate and saw Langston and Starr Langston turned her head and saw her

Langston: Markko do you know what makes me happy

Markko: what

Langston: a make out session

they both got up and sat by the pool and started making out and Brittany came by and pushed Langston in Langston had her phone in her hand

Langston: my phone

Langston grabbed it but it was ruined and Langston got out of the pool

Langston: Brittany you get to buy me a new phone

Brittany: i not buying you anything

Langston: you better or i will make sure you are grounded bitch

Brittany: whatever

Langston went into the rest room and got dressed and grabbed her purse and left with Starr and went home and went o her room and layed on her bed crying herself to sleep

scene next scene is Dorian at Langstons school props please

props were being set up and Langston and Starr went on stage and opened their locker

Starr: Langston you do not looks so good

Langston: im fine lets get to class

Langston and Starr walk to class and sit down and the teacher walks in

Teacher: Langston you dont look so good you need to go Starr go with her

Starr: i will

they walk out of the class room and Langston throws up

: scene next scene is between Brittany, Langston and Starr Props

the 3 girls walk on stage

Brittany: i figured out why you are a looser because your not a cheerleader

Langston: anyone can be a cheerleader all you got to do is be a bitch

Starr: you got that rite

music starts

Britney:

Cheerleaders in Hollywood  
are so mean  
Their the favorite villians  
on the big and small screen

They torment all the nice who are sqeaky clean  
The Ouarterback the king to their  
Homecoming Drama Queen

Squad:

Cause cheerleaders in hollywood are mean

Britney:

The cheerleader always the bitch on tv  
They make it look like it's all so easy  
Their always the blondest and richer than rich  
Always have it all, but they dont work for it  
That's what makes the cheerleader a bitch

Britney: It's not right  
Squad: It's not right

Britney: It's not so  
Squad: It not so

Britney/Squad:

As a cheerleader I live by one moto

Britney:

With poms-poms come great responsibility  
So on the day of the big game  
cheer your boys to victory

I'm a really nice girl if you give me a chance  
Swear it's not the power I just love to dacne  
And it not my fault that I can do great spilts  
both of my parents are contortionist

Guess that why the cheerleaders a bitch

Squad: Keeping everything in balance  
Britney: Dont drop me please  
Squad: It's a very hard routune  
Britney: Youre so clumsy

Britney:

High School is a pyramid  
and it take alot of talent  
to do it for the team

All I want is to live a normal life  
Grow to be pretty and a trophy wife  
I want the best car and best purse and nails  
to never buy a single thing on sale

That's what make the cheerleader a bitch

Squad: It's not right  
Britney: It's not right  
Squad: It's not so  
Britney: It's not so  
Britney/Squad:

As a cheerleader I live by one moto

Britney:

With poms-poms come great responsibility  
So on the day of the big game  
cheer your boys to victory

next scene prom night Markko, Langston, Cole and Starr

Markko: i love you with all my heart

Langston: i do to i just hate that my cousin hates us being together Lola wants to make my life miserable

Markko: i wont let that happen

Langston: how do you know she could of poisened my food or did something i cant handel it if you want to do this we have to have each other

Music starts

Markko:  
You've always stood beside me,  
And no matter what you say,  
I will be here until forever.  
So we'll join hands; here and now,  
Embrace the future willingly,  
And enter into tomorrow.

Langston and Markko:  
I was thinking about yesterday  
And laughed as I remembered  
The memories,  
I was thinking about every time,  
Every moment we were together,  
And even if I cry,  
You'll still be here tomorrow.

Langston:  
Give me some understanding,  
To help me walk this through,  
Let me know you'll stay forever.  
I was thinking about Everyday  
When you were here beside me.

Langston and Markko  
Another day gone,  
And these words  
Have been left unsaid,  
I was thinking,  
About every time,  
And every moment,  
That they never were,  
You can have them now.

Langston:  
I was thinking about yesterday  
When I couldn't tell you,  
I was thinking about tomorrow  
When it might be too late  
I was thinking about now,  
And every time I wanted to say,  
I love you.

Langston and Markko  
Hold me tight,  
Don't let go

the music stops and they kiss


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs. Mcbain: 5 minute break

Langston got off the stage and pulled her phone out and called Dorians cell phone she heard a ring on the bleachers when she hung up and the ringing stopped so Langston went over to Starr

Langston: Starr i think both of our moms are here

Starr: ya i kind of figured that

Langston took Markko's hand and went by the door by the bleachers where Dorian and Blair were

Markko: i have a suprise for you

Langston: whats that

Markko: me you Palace again

Langston: sounds like a plan its not like Dorian will know

Dorian jumps up and takes her disciouse off

Dorian: Langston absolutely not

Langston: we were just joking

Dorian: take Loren

Langston grabbed Loren

: everyone back on stage

Langston: got to go take her

Dorian grabbed her

: Starr and Langston at their locker talking set please

Starr and Langston walked on stage and opened their locker

Langston: i hate being grounded i want to go on my date

Starr: Langston do what i do sneak out

Langston: good idea but i need you to cover for me

Starr: i will trust me

Langston: your the best

Markko walks to Langston

Langston: hey be at our date im going to sneak out Starrs covering for me

Markko: good

Langston and Markko kiss

: next Scene Markko and Langston at Prom

Markko: Lang you are the best thing that happened to me

Langston: what if we dont work out

Markko: dont ever say that

Langston: do you remember when i told you i felt like i was from a different planet and i dont belong that is what im thinking rite now

Music starts

They tell me its nice this time of year  
Down on earth  
But my head's been in the clouds  
I'm acting weird  
And lost for words

Falling like the stars  
I'm falling fast and hard  
for something out of reach.

I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
hover in the air  
Like I'm just like a daydream, oh  
why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch  
but you're looking through me  
In the same room  
a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be Mars.

Never been bound by gravity  
But I am now  
You have made a human out of me  
and pulled me down

Falling like the stars  
I'm falling fast and hard  
for something I can't reach.

I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
hover in the air  
like I'm just like a daydream, oh  
why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch  
but you're looking through me  
In the same room  
a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be Mars.  
Oh, it might as well be Mars

Might as well be another galaxy  
Calling long distance from a star

I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
hover in the air  
like I'm just like a daydream, oh  
why does it feel so far?

Close enough to touch  
but you're looking through me  
In the same room  
a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be Mars.  
Might as well be Mars.  
Might as well be Mars.

Markko: you will never be like that

Langston: yes i will

Markko kisses Langston

Markko: do you believe me now

Langston: yes

: rehersels over go home and rest for tommarrow

Starr and Langston grabbed their bags and Markko followedLangston and Cole followed Starr and they went to the car seperate cars and drove home when Langston and starr got home Dorian and Blair was already there waiting

Dorian: Langston Starr we both need need to talk to you what

Langston: what about

Dorian: your both grounded for 2 weeks

Langston: what did we do

Dorian: well watching the musical today saw confessions sneaking out to your date with Markko

Blair: you always sneaking out all the time

Starr went to her room and Langston grabbed her purse and went out the door and sat in her car for a while then she got out and went back inside and went to her room and got her laptop out and Video chatted Markko

Markko: hey sexy

Langston: hey

Markko: you look like your in a bad mood

Langston: kind of Me and Starr both got ground cause they saw the sneaking out part

Markko: ooo

Langston: ya come over and not through my window she has to let you see Loren

Markko: okay

Langston grabbed Loren out of her crib went down stairs and grabbed a bottle and Dorian saw Langston

Dorian: what are you doing out of your room

Langston: getting a bottle for hope

Dorian: let her fall back a sleep and we need to finish our descousion

the door bell rang

Langston: i got it

Langston went and got the door and Markko came inside and fed his daughter while Langston went to talk to Dorian

Langston: Dorian here what im about to say you dont even know if that is true

Dorian: Langston

Langston: it so unfair you cant ground someone for just putting it on paper

Dorian: i can and i will now go get your daughter and go up stairs with Markko

Langston: fine

Langston went upstairs and Markko left and Langston and the baby fell asleep


	12. Chapter 12

the next day Langston and Starr got up with the sound of their alarm clock and they grabbed as much clothes as they needed for the musical and their makeup and Langston grabbed her hair streaks and they both grabbed their gurling iron and straightner and they grabbed many shoes and they got dressed and grabbed their purses and their sunglasses and bikinis and their phones and went down stairs and tried to sneak out but Dorian saw them

Dorian: where do you 2 think your going

Langston: the musical we are doing it today you know rite

Dorian: ya and you guys dont have to be there untill 5 later today so get doing your chours

Langston: you know what it seems like im always in trouble

Langston walks out the door and gets in the car with her purse and went to her old house and goes inside to her old room Dorian followed her to the old house but didnt go in

Langston: i miss you guys so much

Langston started laying on her old bed crying after a while she fell asleep with the door open and Dorian came inside the house and went to Langstons old room and saw her sleeping and Langston started having nightmmares and talking in her sleep

Langston: Mom Dad dont leave i love you please dont leave

Langston saw a car crash in her dream with her parents

Langston: mom dad no

Langston wakes up and gets up and goes to her closet and saw her favorite stuff animal and she grabbed it and layed back down on her bed then Starr came in to Langstons old house and went up to Langstons room and saw her crying Blair followed Starr as soon as Starr went into Langstons old room and saw her crying on her bed and Starr dropped her bag and went over to Langston and gave her a hug to confort Langston

Starr: Lang whats wrong

Langston: being here memories of my mom and dad

Starr: Lang lets get you out of here

Langston: why

Starr: because you need to sleep you look exsausted before the show now lets go

Langston: okay

Langston and Starr grabbed their bags and Langston grabbed her stuff animal and went down stairs with Blair following and Dorian was in her car waiting Langston got in her car and drove home when she got there she went inside ran upstairs and got under the cover and layed down and the rest of them came in and Starr and Blair went upstairs and Dorian went upstairs to Langstons room and knocked

Dorian: Langston can i come in in their before sh

Langston: no l eave me alone

Dorian went down stairs Langston fell asleep for a while then Dorian went back upstairs and went in her room to check on Langston but Starr went in her room before Dorian even got there and Starr woke Langston up and Lagston got up and Starr and Langston went down stairs and grabbed their things and left and Dorian and Blair followed them as soon as they got to the school they went to the auditorium to get changed Dorian and Blair went to take their seats

Blair: Dorian dont worry she will get over it

Dorian: i hope so

Blair: she will i promise

tthe show was about to start and Langston and Starr came out on stage

Langston: everyone thanks for coming tonight this is a really good production because i wrote it my self

Starr: it is about our life here in Llanview

Langston: the 2 main character will be me and Starr and the other main characters are

Starr: Cole and Markko

Langston: we hope you enjoy the show now we have to go get ready

Langston and Starr walk back stage and get ready while the other are setting the props on Stage

Markko: Lang you will be awesome

Langston: i know thanks i love you so much

Markko: me to

after Langston and Starr got ready they went by the curtains untill it was time to go out on Stage


	13. Chapter 13

the curtain rose up Langston and Starr stepped where their lockers were

Langston: hey Starr

Starr: hey Lang

Langston: you sound depressed whats wrong

Starr: my dad he is a basterd to everyone i love

Langston: i could of told you that

Starr: ya well lets get to class

Langston and Starr walk to Class they already had the set up after they were done when they got to class they sat down

Starr: Lang tell me all about Markko and you

Langston: nothing much just that you were rite about me and him

Teacher: Starr Langston stop talking

Starr/Langston: sorry

the bell rang and they walked out of class and went to their locker and grabbed their stuff and went home as soon as they got home they went upstairs to Langstons bedroom

Starr: i told you that you 2 would be a perfect couple

Langston: i know and i thank you for that

the door bell rang and Langston and Starr ran down stairs and Langston opened the door and it was Markko and Markko came in then Dorian came in as Markko kissed Langston

Dorian: what are you 2 doing

Langston: kissing

Dorian: good

they started making out and then Markko left and Langston went to sleep and the next day Langston got up and put her bikini on and grabbed her purse and left and went to the country club pool and layed and started tanning for a while then Markko came up to Langston

Markko: hey sexy

Langston: hey handsome

Markko gave Langston a kiss

Markko: having fun tanning

Langston: its better then being at home in a empty house but i better get home before Dorian sends the national guards after me

then the National Guards came

National Guards: looking for Langston Wilde

Langston: thats me

Langston grabbed her purse and they grabbed her and took her home as soon as they got home they knocked on the door and Dorian answered they all came in all 10 of them surrounding Langston 2 held on to Langston as the other went outside

Dorian: good your home

Langston: very funny i was at the country club pool

Dorian: well i didnt know

Langston: you know where i go when i want to get out of the house for a while

Dorian: well i forgot

Langston: thats not the point you embarrased me in front of my boyfriend you know what im going out to the front by the pool just leave me alone and you 2 let go of me

they let go and Langston went out to the pool and sat on the lounge and fell asleep and she slept out there all night Dorian got up and so did Starr

Dorian: have you seen Langston this morning

Starr: no and shes not in her room

Dorian: really

Starr: is she in the front

( Knock Knock )

Starr went to get the door it was Markko and Markko came in and went to the kitchen with Starr

Dorian: Markko hi now Starr go see if Langston is by the pool we will be out there in a minute

Starr: okay

Starr went by the pool and saw her sleeping then Dorian and Markko came out and saw her sleeping

Dorian: she slept out here

Starr: i guess so

Dorian: we should wake her up

her chair was rite by the pool and Dorian blew a bull horn to wake her Langston woke up and fell in the pool Langston swam up

Langston: really you couldnt let me sleep

Dorian: no

Markko took his shirt off he had his trunks on and jumped in

Langston: Markko im going to kill you

Markko: i know


	14. Chapter 14

Prom day getting ready

Langston and Starr got ready and went down stairs where the boys were they walked down stairs and Markko ran to Langston

Markko: you look amazing

Langston: thanks you do to

Markko: well lets get going

Langston: ya

they all left and went to Prom when they got there they were excited

Markko: i love you lang

Langston: i love you to Markko

Brittany: time to announce the prom king and queen

Brittany: prom king Markko Reveara and the prom queen Langston Wilde

they both went up there

Brittany: are you kidding me Langston Wilde

Langston: im afraid not bitch you said it your self its a battle field and it looks like i won that battle field bitch now bye bye

Markko: i love that about you

Langston: i know

the music starts Brittany comes in and Langston steps out

Langston: i guess you want to do this rite here bitch

Brittany: you got that rite to bad i cant sing i can only dance

Langston: ya too bad

Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love and suddenly  
It's like a battle-field  
One word turns into a battle field  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
_[repeat]_  
Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender  
then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
(nothing)  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
_[repeat]_

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),  
A battlefield (oh), a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor  
I never meant to start a war (start a war)  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
_[repeat]_

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)

_[slowly fade]_  
Why does love always feel like  
(whooaa ooow)  
Why does love always feel like  
(whooaa ooow)  
A battlefield, a battlefield..

_[(whooaa ooow) throughout to end]_  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(whooaa ooow)  
_[fade out]_

Langston: told you id win now get out of my face

Markko: i love you so much

Langston: i know

Markko:

Can you imagine, what would happen  
if we could have any dream.  
I'd wish this moment, was ours to own it  
and that it would never leave.  
Then I would thank that star,  
_that _made our wish come true (come true)  
Oh, yeah  
Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too.  
Right Here, Right Now  
Im looking at you, and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything  
Right Here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait, some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me.

Langston

It feels like forever, what could be better? We've already proved it was. That two thousand words, twenty three hours, have blended the universe. Its gonna be, everything (everything) in our whole world changed (it starts changing) and do know that when we are, (when we are) our memory's the same oh no,oh no

[Duet] Right Here, Right Now (right now) Im looking at you,and my heart loves the view Cause you mean everything (everything) Right Here, I promise you somehow (somehow were gonna) That tomorrow can wait, some other day to be (to be) But right now there's you and me. Oh we know its coming (coming) Oh its coming fast Its always you and me, oh yeah So lets make this second last make it last.

Markko: Right here,

Langston: Ooohh Right now.

Markko: Yeah Im looking at you,

Langston: And my heart loves the view

Markko: Cause you mean everything

[Both] Right Here, I promise you somehow. That tomorrow can wait, some other day to be (to be) But right now there's you and me You and me you and me Ohh You and me But right now there's you and me

Markko kisses Langston and Starr and Cole gets on stage

Cole: we told you that you were perfect together

Langston: we know

the music starts for Langston and Markko again

_Langston_

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

_Both_

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

_Langston_

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Markko

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

_Both_

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

_[Chorus]_  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Both

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

_[Chorus]_  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

the music starts for everyone

_Langston and Starr  
Lets have the best night  
Of our lifetime  
Make a night to  
Remember  
Let it all out  
Rock the house down  
Paintin this town  
Forever  
Party non-stop  
Get till we drop  
Come out on top  
Whatever  
Jump into it  
We can do it  
Make this night to  
Remember_

Britney:  
Your not all that, you shouldnt have one  
Youre such a loser wearing my crown

Starr:  
Face the facts and get over yourself  
This is my night dont bring me down

Langston:  
You just dont get this, you cant co-exist  
One more tonight, who cares, move on lets

_Langston and Starr  
Have the best night  
Of our lifetime  
Make a night to  
Remember  
Let it all out  
Rock the house down  
Paintin this town  
Forever  
Party non-stop  
Get till we drop  
Come out on top  
Whatever  
Jump into it  
We can do it  
Make this night to  
Remember_

Britney:  
Everyone knows its all about me  
Your such a poser, your name wont last

Starr:  
You dont matter, no matter what you say  
Step aside you've been outpassed

Langston:  
There will never be, its time you both agree  
why not take a break, enjoy the party

_Langston and Starr:  
Lets have the best night  
Of our lifetime  
Make a night to  
Remember  
Let it all out  
Rock the house down  
Paintin this town  
Forever  
Party non-stop  
Get till we drop  
Come out on top  
Whatever  
Jump into it  
We can do it  
Make this night to  
Remember_

Britney:  
Just because the stoplights on you  
and your little dreams come true  
You think your hot, when your so not

Starr:  
Just give up your getting nowhere  
I'm it and that just far

Langston:  
Come on girls, its getting old  
why not

Starr, Langston, Britney:  
Let it go  
Live It up  
Celebrate make a night  
To Remember  
No Regrets  
Go all out  
So it lasts  
Forever  
Whatever

_Markko and Cole  
Lets have the best time  
Of our lifetime  
Make a night to  
Remember  
Let it all out  
Rock the house down  
Paintin this town  
Forever  
Party non-stop  
Get till we drop  
Come out on top  
Whatever  
Jump into it  
We can do it  
Make this night to  
Remember_

_Langston and Starr  
Lets have the best night  
Of our lifetime  
Make a night to  
Remember  
Let it all out  
Rock the house down  
Paintin this town  
Forever  
Party non-stop  
Get till we drop  
Come out on top  
Whatever  
Jump into it  
We can do it  
Make a night to  
Remember_

_Langston: that is are show thanks for coming_

_Langston and Starr went backstage grabbed their stuff and Markko followed Langston and took her to her Locker before Dorian walked by and kissed her _

_Langston: i have to go _

_Markko: alright i love you_

_Langston: i love you to_

_Markko: bye_

_Langston and Starr went home went to their rooms and went to sleep untill morning_


	15. Chapter 15

the next day Langston and Starr got dressed and did their hair and make up and grabbed their stuff and went down stairs and ate before their moms were up and put their dishes in the sink and the driver was already there and they got in the car and the car drove them to school as soon as they got there Langston didnt feel good and she ran to the trash can and threw up

Starr: Lang are you okay

Langston: ya im fine lets get to class

Starr: okay

they went to class and sat down and class started

Teacher: okay class take your seats we have alot to cover today so no talking

40 minutes later the bell rang after their 4 th hour class they went to lunch and after lunch they went to Chemistry they sat down in Chemistry the teacher came in

Teacher: we need to cover alot so be quite Langston can you come up here and show me a beta

Langston: sure

Langston gets up and goes up their and gets dizzy after she did the equation she passed out on the floor

Teacher: Langston are you okay alright everyone out of the class romm except Starr

Starr: thanks

Starr ran up to Langston with her phone and called Dorian no answer so she called her mom

Blair: starr is everything okay

Starr: not really Langston passed out in Chemistry she is still passed out i called Dorian she didnt answer

Blair: shes in her room i will go get her stay with her we will be there soon

( hangs up )

Blair runs to Dorians room

Blair: lets go now Langston passed out in chemistry we can leave the babies with sitter

Dorian got up grabbed her stuff and her and Blair got to the school in 5 minutes and went inside and found the class room

in the chemistry class

Starr: Langston dont do this to me comon Langston wake up

Blair and Dorian walked in the Chemistry class and saw Starr and Langston and they shut the door

Starr: Langston just wake up come on

Starr starts to cry and Blair picked Langston up and Starr grabbed hers and Langstons purse and Dorian signed the girls out and they got in the car and drove home when they got home they took Langston inside and layed her on the couch and took her shoes off and Dorian grabbed a wet rag and put it on Langstons forthead and after 2 hours Langston woke up with Starr rite next to her and Starr saw her eyes open up

Starr: Langston

Langston: Starr you really have to do that im not feeling well

Starr: aunt Dorian get the thermometer

Dorian: alright coming

Dorian grabbed the theremometer and went down stairs and went by Starr

Dorian: do you need a theremometer

Starr: no but Langston does shes awake

Dorian looks over and sees Langstons eyes open

Dorian: Langston you do not look so good come on get up to your room

Langston gets up and goes up to her room and grabs pajamas and put them on and gets in bed under the covers and Dorian comes in Langstons room Dorian put the theremometer in Langstons mouth

Dorian: 5 minutes untill it beeps

5 minutes later Dorian took the thermometer out of Langstons mouth

Dorian: 110.5 you are staying in bed to rest

Langston: im fine

Dorian: no your not you have a fever

Langston: honestly i feel better

Dorian: just stay in bed

Langston: fine

Dorian went down stairs and they're was a knock on the door and she opened it and it was Markko

Dorian: Markko what are you doing here

Markko: to see Langston

Dorian: sorry Markko but she is sick

Markko: what im going to see her

Markko runs upstairs to Langstons room when he got to her room he saw her laying there sleeping

Markko: Lang

Langston: ya

Markko: how you feeling

Langston: better but Dorian wont let me out of bed caused i passed out in Chemistry today

Markko: well i do agree with her well im going to let you rest and go home

Langston: okay love you

Markko: love you to

Markko left and Langston fell asleep for the rest of the day


	16. Chapter 16

Langston gets up gets dressed and does her hair and make up and grabs her stuff and goes down stairs and gets in the car and drives to the cafe as soon as she gets to the cafe she goes inside and sees her family so she puts her sunglasses on and walks to the counter and Markko comes up

Markko: hey beautiful how you feeling

Langston: terrible i feel like im going to collapse any minute

Markko: do you need me to get Dorian over here because i will

Langston: Markko no she thinks im in bed at home still but instead im here with you eating then going to school hopefully when she take Starr to school she doesnt come in

Markko: hopefully well eat up and your refill is already ready for you

Langston: thanks i love you

Markko: i love you to

Langston ate and gave him money and she grabbed her capachino and her purse gave Markko a kiss and left with out her family seeing her she got in the car and drove to school when she got to school she went inside and the bell rang and she went to class and Dorian and Starr got to school and went to the office 5 minutes later Starr signed in

Dorian: Langston Wilde will not be at school for a couple days i need her home work

Office Lady: well it says rite here that she is in Geometry rite now but Starr you head to class

Dorian: im going to find my daughter

Dorian walks out of the office with Starr and Starr had Geometry to they both walk to the geometry class as soon as they get there they knock on the door and the teacher walks to the door and lets them in

Teacher: Starr good to have you do you have a pass

Starr: ya here Mr. Smith

: take a seat and who are you

Dorian: the mayor and Langstons legal gardian

: okay well you either take a seat up front to not bother her or wait in the hall

Dorian takes a seat up front and Starr and Langston started talking

Langston: how did she find out i was here no one knew not even you

Starr: office

: Starr Langston stop talking so i can finish the lecture

Starr/Langston: sorry

: Langston can you tell me what kind of triangle this is

Langston: Isosole Triangle

: Correct now here are your quizes good luck try your best

Langston and Starr had their test done in 5 minutes and they both took it up to the teacher and graded them

: both of you got an A

Langston and Starr went to their seats and Langston drank the rest of her capachino and 20 minutes later the bell rang and Langston grabbed her bag and went to her locker and opened her locker and grabbed some stuff and Markko came up to Langston

Markko: i bet i know what you want

Langston: what is that

Markko: your best boyfriend ever with a smoothie

Langston turns around

Langston: yes

Langston give Markko a hug and a kiss with Dorian standing rite there

Langston: you are the best boyfriend ever i love you so much

Markko: i know but heres your smoothie i got to get back to work love you

Langston: love you to

Markko gives Langston a kiss and leaves to work and Dorian walks up to Langston while Langston is grabbing stuff from her locker

Dorian: Langston why didnt you tell me you were going to school today

Langston: mom are you serious you would of made me stayed home

Dorian: you got that rite

Brittany walks up to Langston

Brittney: Langston what is the looser doing today

Langston: Brittany im not playing games today you mess with me once you will be on the ground before you know it

Langston shut her locker and went to class when the last bell rang for the day she went home and went upstairs and went to sleep for the rest of the day


	17. Chapter 17

Langston wakes up the next morning gets dressed and puts her flip flops on does her hair and make up and grabs her purse and goes down stairs tries to sneak pass Dorian but she got caught

Dorian: Langston is that you

Langston: yes im going out

Dorian: not untill i check your fever

Langston: fine

Langston goes in the kitchen and sits down and Dorian shuve thhe thermomter in Langstons mouth 5 minutes later it went off

Dorian: 98.8 your good you can go but i expect you back by 10

Langston: really i have a party tonight

Dorian: 10

Langston: fine

Dorian: alright bye

Langston left and it was noon and her and Markko went to the mall and went shopping for a while then they went back to Langstons and Langston got dressed and did her hair and put heels on and went down stairs

Dorian: Langston what are you doing home so early

Langston: just getting ready for the party

Dorian: wow love the new outfit

Langston: thanks

Dorian: well i hope you guys have a good time

Langston: we will see you soon

Dorian: if you are not back by 10 im coming to look for you by the way where is this party

Langston: the palace

Dorian: okay bye

Langston: bye

Langston grabs her stuff and her and Markko leave to the party as soon as they got there it was 9 and they went inside

Markko: you ready for this

Langston: ya

Markko: all the rooms are free for the party so we can have our little make out session

Langston: i would love that

Markko: me to well let get to the party

Starr walks up to them

Starr: Lang you made it i thought aunt Dorian was going to lock you in your room again

Langston: it was close to hat but i have to be home at 10 but i will skip curphew

Starr: good i dont want you to leave

Langston: well im not

Starr: now lets get this party started

Langston and Markko started dancing and it was 10 and 20 minutes later Dorian came in and saw Langston and Markko having a good time so she thought she would stay and watch and then they start playing spin the bottle and Langston spinned the bottle and it landed on Markko so Markko and Langston kissed just then Todd Manning came in with a gun

Todd: starr come with me or some one gets hurt

Starr: im not coming its my life you cant control me

Todd: fine have it your way

Todd pointed the gun at Langston when Langston was standing and talking to Markko Todd pulled the trigger and shot Langston in the stomach and Langston fell to the ground then Todd left

Starr: Langston thats it im calling aunt Dorian

Dorian came out from the corner and saw Langston on the ground bleeding

Dorian: what happened

Starr turned around

Starr: my dad came in here and shot a gun and it was Langston got shot

Dorian: what we need to call 9-1-1 now

Markko: already did their on their way

Dorian: thank goodness

Dorian: Langston you will be okay i promise you

Starr: aunt dorians right you will be fine

Markko: my girlfriend will always be strong

Cole: Lang you will be okay i promise you

just then the paramedics came in and pick Langston up and put her on the streacher

Paramedics: who is her guardian

Dorian: thats me

Paramedics: you ar able to ride if you would like

Dorian: i am

the Paramedics put Langston in the ambulance and Dorian rode with her as soon as they got to the hospital Cole,Starr, and Markko were already there tey put Langston in a emergency surgrey room and Dorian sat with the rest of them in the waiting room as soon as they started the surgrey they were able to get the bullet out as soon as they did she woke up

Langston: ow ow ow ( Crying)

Docter: let me go get you some pain medicine and IVs

Langston: okay

the docter went and got her some pain medicine and put the IVs on Langston and Langston fell asleep and they took her to another room by her self in the room and the docter went to the waiting room and Langstons room was rite next to the waiting room as soon as the docter got to the waiting room

Docter: family of Langston Wilde

Dorian: that will be us

Docter: okay we were able to get the bullet out but she is in alot of pain we gave her pain medicine and she fell asleep so we will see from there

Dorian: okay thanks

Dorian and the others went to Langstons hospital room and saw her sleeping Markko rushed over to her and grabbed her hand and sat on the chair next to her bed and kissed her hand Langston moved to get in a comforterble spot and Dorian saw her move so did Markko and the others Dorian went over to her and rubbed her sholder but Langston stayed asleep but 2 hours later everyone was still in the room and Langston woke up by moving a little bit she tried going back to sleep but Dorian came up by her and rubbed her shoulder again and she looked up rubbing her eyes open and saw Dorian and Markko saw her eyes open and ran over to Langston and kissed her

Langston: what was that for

Markko: what okay i thought you were gong to be dead

Langston: well im not

Markko: i know

Langston: you look exsausted you shoul go home

Markko: no way not going to happen

Langston: really Markko you need to sleep at least in the waiting room please for me

Markko: fine only for you

Langston: thanks

Markko: Lang i love you

Langston: i love you to

Makko gave her a hug and kiss and went to the home and went to sleep at that moment Dorian went over to Langston

Dorian: Langston

Langston: ya

Dorian: are you feeling okay

Langston: ya

Dorian: okay just making sure

Langston: thanks

Langston fell back to sleep the next day the docter came in as soon as Langston woke up

Docter: good news you can go home

Langston: thanks

Langston got up and got dressed and they all left and went home as soon as they got home they went inside and Blair came running down stairs to Langston giving Langston and Starr a hug

Blair: we thought you 2 went missing

Starr: no Langston was in the hospital

Blair: what for

Langston: I dont want to talk about it ( crying )

Blair: okay

Langston: can i ask you one question is Todd here

Blair: ya why

Langston: where

Blair: upstairs

Langston: i not going to be anywhere near him Starr come with me to my room

Starr: sure

Blair: Langston Loren is sleeping

Langston: Okay thanks

Langston and Starr went to Langstons room and Langston started crying and Dorian came up and listened through the door

Starr: Langston i hate my dad for doing this to you

Langston: thanks but you dont have to

Starr: yes i do

Langston: why did your dad do it

Starr: cause i wouldnt go home with him

Langston: why cant i live my life in here

Starr: because you are a amazing person

Langston: Starr was your mom lying about him being here is he not here

Starr: i dont know lets go down stairs Markko will be here any minute

Langston: okay

Langston and Starr went down stairs and Dorian went to her room as soon as they got down stairs Dorian came down stair as soon as she got down stairs someone was knocking on the door and it was Markko

Langston: i got it

Langston got up and opened the door and it was Markko and he came in and Langston shut the door and walked over to Markko and gave him a hug

Markko: Lang you should of texted me and told me you were out of the hospital

Langston: you have my phone and my purse or i would

Markko: oh ya i missed you so much Lang

Langston: i missed you to

Markko kissed Langston


	18. Chapter 18

Dorian: okay you 2

Langston: Dorian

Dorian: what

Langston turned around and Todd came down the stairs Langston hugged Markko very tight

Todd: well hi Langston

Langston: stay away from me

Blair: is someone going to tell me why Langston is scared of Todd

Starr: i will mom its for Dads own good Dad shot Langston in the stomach he put Langston in the hospital

Blair: how could you Todd

Todd: what i did it to protect starr from this little hoe

Blair: Todd dont ever call a teenager a hoe again especially Starrs best friend

Langston: no its fine ( crying )

Langston ran to her room put some sweat pants on and a t - shirt on and layed down crying then Markko and Dorian came up and went rite in Langstons room and saw her crying

Dorian: Langston

Langston: leave me alone

Dorian: please

Langston: no i want Markko

Markko: im rite here

Markko climbs in bed with her and cuddles with her to come down stairs and they get up and walk down stairs together and Todd was down stairs and they went down stair and Todd grabbed Langston

Langston: let go of me now

Todd: not going to happen

Langston: Dorian, Blair,Starr,Markko

they all came running Blair grabbed Todd and Langston went over to Markko when John Mcbain was knocking on the door Dorian got it and he came in and Langston and Markko and Blair and Starr were sitting on the couch

John: Langston who shot you last night

Langston looked at Blair

Blair: its fine

Langston: Todd Manning

Blair: hes in the kitchen

John went in the kitchen and arrested Todd and took him to the police station and Markko went out to his car and grabbed Langstons purse and brought it inside and he brought it to Langston

Langston: thanks Markko

Markko: your welcome Lang

Langston got up and gave Markko a hug

Dorian: Markko be careful with her stomach

Markko: i will i promise

Langston: Dorian im fine

Dorian: lift your shirt up

Langston lifts her shirt up

Langston: happy

Dorian: ya get your butt in your room changing the bandage

Langston: i dont need it

Dorian: yes you do now get up there if you lock your door Sean will be up there with us and Markko stay down here untill we go up stairs

Langston: no way he is coming with me weather you like it or not

Langston went upstairs to her room with Markko and locked the door and started making out with him and Dorian went up there with Sean and Blair she tried to open the door but it was locked and Sean opened the door and they saw Langston and Markko laying on the bed making out and they went rite in her room

Dorian: excuse me what did i tell you about locking your door

Langston: it not like im going to listen im a teenager not an adult

Dorian: lay on the bed so we can change the bandage

Langston: i dont need it ow

Dorian: what hurts

Langston: my stomach i cant stand much longer someone help me

Dorian: Blair help her fast

Blair ran over to Langston and grabbed her and helped her to the bed and she layed down and Blair lifted her shirt up and took the old bandage off and cleaned her stomah and put the new bandage on and she sat up and Langston went to the medicine counter of her and took one pain pill

Langston: i feel better

Dorian: i think you should stay in here

Langston: not going to happen

Langston grabbed a outfit and got dressed and put her flip flops on and went down stairs and grabbed her purse Dorian followed them down stairs

Dorian: Langston where do you think you are going

Langston: the cafe

Dorian: not with out me

Langston: Markko lets go come on fast

Langston and Markko run to his car and drive to the cafe as soon as they got there Dorian was already there they went inside and sat at a table by their self and started making out

Markko: i miss being with at all times

Langston: i do to but i have school tommarow and it is finals this week and then we can spend all the time we want together by the pool

Markko: good

Lola came up

Lola: wow little miss perfect is out of the hospital

Langston: get away from us

Lola: no it is a free country

Langston: you put your lips on Markko you will be dead on the ground

Dorian was watching the whole thing and Lola kissed Markko and Dorian and Blair ran over to Langston

Langston: thats it hold these Markko and Lola you better call an ambulance

Dorian: Langston dont

Langston: no its time she gets what she deserves

Dorian: you do anything im grabbing you back

Langston: whateves

Langston goes and tries to punch her but Blair picked her up backed up away from Lola and kept a hold on Langston and Lola sat on Markkos hands and started making out with him and Langston saw the whole thing she grabbed her stuff and walked out crying she was walking on the side walk to the park as soon as she got to the park she sat on the bench crying her eyes out then she got up and went back and walked all the way home as soon as she got home Starr was in the living room with everyone except for Lola and Markko because Markko went home and Lola got in trouble

Starr: Langston what happened

Starr gave Langston a hug

Langston: Lola kissed my boyfriend rite in front of my face thats what happened ( crying ) im going to my room to be alone since i dont have my boyriend anymore

Dorian: Langston

Langston: what theirs nothing out there for me anymore

Dorian: Langston that is not true

Langston: yes it is now if you excuse me

Langston ran up stairs and slammed her bedroom door and Dorian came up to her room and went rite in and saw her crying on her bed then her Video chat rang it was Markko and Langston answered it still crying

Langston: Markko what do you want

Markko: you know that wasnt my fault

Langston: i know but you probly want to be with her instead of me

Markko: that is not true

Langston: really

Markko: ya i love you not her

Langston: your going to have to let me cry it out all night

Markko: fine

Langston: i just dont know if i can gain my trust back rite away its going to take some time

Markko: you know what im coming over to show you

Langston: Markko dont

They hung up and Langston layed down crying and Dorian came in to confort her

Dorian: Langston

Langston: leave me alone

Doran: alright

Dorian went down stairs and Lola was down stairs with Ray

Ray: is she okay

Dorian: nope i cant even get her to talk to me but i know Markkos on his way to fix things with her so hopefully that will do it

Ray: ya Lola you stay away from Markko you just hurt your cousin really bad your lucky she didnt put you in a hospital

Dorian: she tried Blair wouldnt let her

( KNOCK KNOCK )

Dorian answered the door and it was Markko and he came in and Blair went upstairs and knocked on the door

Blair: Langston Markko's here

Langston: coming

Langston opens the door crying

Blair: oh Langston come on lets go down stairs

Langston goes down stairs with Blair as soon as she gets down stairs she saw Markko

Markko: Lang please forgive me be mad at Lola not me

Langston ran over to Markko and gave him a hug and he hugged her back

Langston: Markko i missed you so much

Markko: i missed you to Lang i will never leave you because i love you so much

Langston: i love you to

Ray and Lola were talking

Ray: Lola we should go upstairs now Lola

Lola: okay

they went upstairs to their apartment in the mansion and Langston and Markko were still hugging

Markko: im never going to let you go

Langston: i know

Markko and Langston start making out and Markko tries to take Langstons shirt off

Dorian: wo what do you think your doing

Markko: nothing

Dorian: ya dont do it again now Langston are you okay about Lola living here

Langston: not really but i will deal with it but Markko i have to go to bed tommarow is the start of our last week of school and you can have me all to your self

Dorian: i dont think so

Langston: Dorian

Dorian: i will stop talking

Langston: thank you now where were we

Markko: well i will see you after school tommarow Lang

Langston: same here i love you

Markko: i love you to

Markko kisses Langston and he leaves and Langston went up stairs and bumped into Lola because Langston uncle Ray was asleep

Lola: well well

Langston: dont touch me and get out of my way

Lola: dont think so i think you deserve some pain

Langston: what are you talking about

Lola pressed on Langstons Stomach and hurt her badly she was still pressing really hard Starr came out of her room and walked over to Lola

Starr: what do you think your doing

Lola: giving her what she deserves

Starr: if anything you deserve it and im telling your dad

Starr walks over and knock on the door and Ray answers the door

Ray: Starr can i help you

Starr: ya Lola hurting Langston

Ray: Lola get in here rite now

Lola: coming

Lola goes into their apartment and Starr runs down stairs and gets her mom and Dorian

Starr: Mom aunt Dorian

Blair: sweetie whats wrong

Starr: Lola hurt Langston by pressing on her stomach really hard shes in the hallway in alot of pain

Blair, Dorian and Starr run up stairs and see Langston in the hallway in alot of pain

Dorian: Langston talk to me are you okay

Langston: ya ow i just need help up and maybe to my room

Dorian: okay we can help you with that

Blair and Starr help Langston up and to her room and they got her some pajamas out and she got dressed and she climbed in bed

Dorian: are you going to be okay

Langston: with Lola under the same roof not really

Blair: i will stay with you

Langston: thanks

everyone went to sleep untill morning


	19. Chapter 19

the next morning Langston got up did her hair and makeup and got dressed and put her flip flops on and grabbed her stuff and went down stairs as soon as she got down stairs Dorian came over to her and gave her a hug

Dorian: how you feeling

Langston: im fine but this week is the last week of school so i need to make the best of it by looking faboulous in school like always and if someone is going to school with me like agrown up im glad it will be you or Blair just to make sure im fine our exams start wednesday

Dorian: good but me and Blair will be switching places i go 3 hours and Blair goes 3 hours

Langston: okay

Dorian: sit down and eat

Langston sat down and ate them she got up and grabbed her stuff and Dorian took the girls to school and Dorian signed in at the office and Starr and Langston went to their locker and Langson fixed her make up and Lola came up and Langston saw her

Langston: what do you want Lola

Lola: nothing just getting back at you for taking Markko away from me

Langston: 1 he loves me not you 2 he will never love you ever and 3 stay away from Markko

Lola goes up to her pressures alot of pain on her stomach

Langston: Starr get someone fast it hurts really bad and shes still doing it hurry Starr

Starr shuts her locker and runs to Dorian as she walked out of the office

Starr: Aunt Dorian Langston is in pain again from Lola she is doing it as we speak

Dorian: well lets go

Starr and Dorian ran to Langston and saw her in a lot of pain with tears in her eyes so Starr went up to Lola and pulled her off Langston

Starr: why would you do that to your own cousin

Lola: because she deserves it for taking Markko away from me i will never be with him

Starr: that doesnt mean you can do this to your own cousin just leave her alone plus Dorian is her with her to make sure doesnt have pains and die at school now go before i get the principle and your dad involved

Lola: fine

Lola walks away and Starr goes by Langston and Dorian

Starr: Lang are you okay

Langston: not really but i can deal with it

Dorian: are you sure

Langston: yes i just need help up

Starr: here grab my hand so you can fix your make up

Langston: thanks

Langston got up and walked to her locker and did her makeup while Dorian and Starr were putting a new bandage on her stomach after they were done Langston and Starr walked to class with Dorian as soon as they got to class they sat down and the teacher came in

Teacher: Langston, Starr would you like to take the exam today

Langston/Starr: yes

Teacher: here you go

Langston/Starr: thanks

Langston and Starr took their exam as soon as they were finished they took it up to the teacher

Teacher: you both passed with in A

Langston/Starr: awesome

the bell rang and they went to their next class and they took their exam and they passed with an A and they went to their next class and they passed with an A and they went to their locker and Blair came to swich with Dorian and they went to their last 3 classes and did thir exams and passed them with an A and they grabbed everything out of their lockers and went home as soon as they got home they went to their room and put everything in its place and went down stairs to see Markko down stairs and Langston ran to Markko and gave him a hug and kissed him and Dorian came down stairs and saw

Dorian: alright you 2

Langston: mom

Dorian: its fine you had a hard day at school

Markko: what is she talking about

Langston: Lola came up to me at school and pressed on my stomach really hard that it gave me alot of pain

Ray came down when she said that

Ray: she did what

Langston: she has been hurting me at school

Ray: Langston after the school year is over we are going to go back to columbia

Langston: well i will miss you since Dorian already adopted me

Ray: i will miss you to well i better get packing

Langston: okay

Lola walks in

Lola: whats going on

Langston: after the school year is over you and your dad are moving bak to columbia

Lola: that is not true

Ray: Langston is rite

Lola: what why

Ray: because all you have been doing is hurting Langston and being mean to her sowe are moving so get upstairs and pack

Lola: fine

Lola went upstairs and packed

everyone went to sleep

4 days later last day of school they did their exams and everyone came home after exams and Lola had everything packed of hers when she got home they had everything in the car and Langston came down stairs with Starr and Dorian

Lola: Langston im sorry for everything

Langston: its fine

they hug

Langston: have a nice trip

Lola: thanks i will call you when i get their

Langston: okay and Uncle Ray im going to miss you so have a nice trip i love you

Ray: im going to miss you to and we will i love you and bye hopefully we will see you soon bye

they get in the car and leave and Langston shut the door and Markko came knocking on the door and Langston opened the door and Markko came in

Markko: hey

Langston: hey

Markko kisses Langston

Markko: your beautiful

Langston: that was the best kiss ever

Markko: you go that rite

Dorian: okay you 2 love birds

Starr: Dorian

Dorian: what

Starr: their together that is all that matters

Dorian: alright

Langston and Markko continued kissing then they fell asleep untill morning

Last Chapter hope you liked the story


End file.
